Kokiri or Hylian
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Link was a young boy, raised as a Kokiri. He was unaware that he was never truly one of them. Will this effect his connections to the forest and the friends he made in it? Small Ocarina of time snippets. (Ocarina pictures for cover image are from Zelda Wiki)
1. Chapter 1: Life in The Forest

**I must say, I never thought I'd ever do a Zelda fanfic, but here we are. This is actually my way of celebrating something. Just recently I completed one of the first Zelda games I ever owned. The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. And by complete, I mean 100%. Heart Pieces, the horse race even all 100 of those lousy Gold Skulltulas. It was the first time I 100% a Zelda game. So here's a little something about my favorite game in the series. This will be short though. Five chapters. I do hope you all enjoy, regardless.**

* * *

Saria. She was just a normal girl. A Kokiri with a fairy in the forest. And right now, she was the only one awake in the village. She was up and early, running towards her destination. There was a reason why she was up this early. She hurried over to the tree house at the bottom of a small slope.

"You know he won't be awake yet, right?" her fairy asked.

"I know, Adnim." Saria, replied as she climbed the ladder. "But I can change that the way I always do."

She made her way to the top and walked inside. In the lonely house, Link was sound asleep. As soon as she stepped in, she could hear him snoring and giggled. Tip-toeing her way to his bed, she knelled down and whispered into his ear. "Link. Link, wake up."

"Mmmph…" The Boy simply rolled over on the bed.

Losing patience, Saria started nudging him gently. "Come on Link. Rise and shine."

The boy groggily lifted his head enough to look at her. "Ugh…Saria? What time is it?"

"Almost seven I think."

"What? It's too early." The boy sighed, laying his head back down.

"Oh, don't be lazy!" Saira pouted. "Well, only one thing to do!"

Without warning she ran her fingers across the young boy's sides. He immediately started squirming. "Hey! Ack! Ha, ha, ha! Saria! S-stop that!"

"Up and at em, lazy bones!"

Link just laughed himself silly. Saria started laughing herself as she tickled him. Soon Link's laughter died down as he went limp on his bed breathing heavily.

"Uh…Link? You alright?" Saria asked.

"Ha…can't…ha…breath…"

Saria's fairy flew next to her. "I think you went too far."

"Whoops." Saria giggled nervously.

"So, now what?"

Saria stood up and turned around to look at her fairy. As soon as she did Admin, saw Link slowly roll over with a wicked grin on his face.

"Watch out!"

"Huh?"

Link wrapped his arms around Saria's waist and pulled her down.

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

"Ha! Let's see how _you_ like it!"

The female Kokiri's eyes widened as she felt Link's finger tips dance on her sides. She broke into giggles as she tried to get out of his grip, but he held firm.

"LIIIIIIIIIINK! AH, HA, HA, HA! Nohohoho!" Saria fell over to the floor, and tried to cover her sides, only for Link to get up from the bed and kneel to tickle his best friend further.

"And you think _I'm_ ticklish!"

"I'm sorry!" Saria screamed while laughing. "You win! You win! I surrender! Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha! M-mercy heh, heh, heh!" Link smirked as he withdrew his hands. The girl went limp, giggling still. "Ah…ha…no fair…"

"You started it. What did you wake me up for, anyway?"

Saria needed a minute to catch her breath before she spoke again. "I…I wanted to show you something…if we leave now, nobody would notice us leave."

"Where?"

"The Lost Woods."

"The Lost Woods?! What do we need to go there for?!"

"You'll see. Don't worry, I promise we won't go far. And I know the place like the back of my hand, we'll be fine!"

Link sighed as they got up. His memories of the Lost Woods weren't to pleasant. For one, the first and last time he was there was when he was trying to get away from Mido and ran into the woods. He just kept running until he was too tired to run anymore. Then he realized that he was lost. He kept wondering around fearing that he may never find his way home. Luckily for him he ran into Saria, who showed him the way out. "Okay. If you say so…But you never told me what you were doing in there last time."

"Oh well…I have a secret place I like to go to. It's really nice. I hope I can show you someday. But for now, we'll just go halfway. That way we don't wake anybody up."

"I think you two tickling each other and laughing like maniacs woke up everybody in the village already." Adnim said.

Link and Saria laughed as they hurried outside.

* * *

Saria guided Link through the Lost Woods. They kept going until they stopped in one of the many branches in the path that looked the same. She stopped them in the middle of it.

"What did you want to come here for?"

Saria took something from her pocket. Link saw her with it many times. It was a Ocarina. "I wanted you to be the first to hear it. I've finished the song I've been working on."

"Really?"

"Yes. Please listen carefully."

She put the tip in her lips and slowly blew into the instrument. The sweet sound of music filled Links ears as he listened to the melody she played. It put him at ease. The next five minutes were just Link and Saria, standing there in the woods listening to the music that Saria played.

"There…well…what do you think?"

"That was beautiful." Link smiled. "I loved it."

"Really? Thank you!"

Link smiled as they sat down. "I wish I could play that well. Maybe if I got an Ocarina of my own some day…"

Saria smiled at the thought. "Yeah…I'd love to play alongside you someday."

"Me too…Though more than anything…I'd like to have my own fairy someday."

Sari sighed at the though. Mido and a few of his friends were the only ones who really gave him trouble for it, but being the only one in the village without a fairy really got to him. "That really has you bummed out, huh?"

"Saria…do I belong here? Am I…a freak?"

That question nearly split her heart in two. "What?! How can you say that?! Did Mido tell you that? If he's being a jerk again, I'll-

"No, it wasn't him…this time. I just…don't know if I belong here. I'm so different from everyone here." Link said with sad eyes.

"Link…everyone is different in one way or another. That's true for all living beings."

"But I…"

Saria wrapped her arms around him. "It's okay Link. I will always be your friend even if you never get a fairy. No matter how different you are from everyone else."

Link smiled and hugged back. "Thank you, Saria."

* * *

The next time they hugged was a few days after. It was on the bridge that separated the forest from the field. But this time neither of them smiled. Because this was goodbye. Link was leaving the forest. While hugging Saria, he held the Ocarina she gave him tightly. Saria could no longer hold back tears.

"Goodbye Saria…"

They slowly let go. Link took a few steps back, burning the look of her into his mind. He whispered "I'm sorry." Before turning around and running out of the forest. Tears of his own, slipped from his eyes as he left.

Saria's own tears continued to fall. "Goodbye Link…"

* * *

 **I plan on putting up one chapter a day. So look forward to more, tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to The Forest

**One thing I forgot to mention. The name I gave Saria's fairy is Minda backwards. Am I implying anything by doing that? No. I did however get around to making a cover image for this as you can no doubt tell. It's simple, I know, but it's something, right? Anyway, next chapter!**

* * *

Seven years. It had truly been seven years. Seven years since he met Navi. Seven years since he left the forest. Seven years since he last saw Saria.

He went to the Kokiri Forest to make sure they were all okay. But the place had more monsters than normal. And Saria was not at the stump she would play at. Now he was in the Forest Temple. He had to find her. He had to talk to her. Dark thoughts filled his mind. What if the monsters had slain her? Or what if they took her prisoner? The thought of a crying Saria, chained in a dark cell, made his blood boil.

He finally reached the final room. He made his way up the stairs to the circular platform. "This looks like the deepest part of the temple…Saria! Saria, where are you?! It's me, Link!" Suddenly bars rose up from where he entered. He turned around to see the way off the platform blocked off. "What the-A trap?"

His fairy looked behind them and screamed. "Link!"

Link heard a sound and looked behind him. He saw a familiar black horse. And an even more familiar man on it. Imagines of their first encounter in front of the castle flashed into his mind. "Ga-Ganondorf?!"

The horse let out a cry and the man chuckled. He put a hand over his face and white flame enveloped his head. His face changed. It had a skull face horns and yellow glowing eyes. His horse started floating in the air.

"It's some kind of evil spirit haunting the temple!" Navi said.

The Phantom Ganon charged into one of the many identical paintings surrounding them and somehow went inside it. It went deeper into the background before disappearing.

"How did he…?! Where'd he go?!"

"Link, behind you!" Navi yelled.

Link looked behind him to see the phantom jump out of the painting behind him and shot a lightning blast from his staff to the ground. Link rolled out of the way, but the attack spread along the ground in multiple directions. One of the bolts shocked Link, who barley could stand after the painful shock. Then the phantom ran back into another paintings.

"Argh! Coward! Alright then…" Link took out his bow and scanned the paintings around him. As soon as galloping reached his ears, he turned around and fired. It hit the horse right as it was coming out, who ran back into the painting without its master. Phantom Ganon floated alone above the arena.

"What did you do to Saria?! Where is she!?"

Ignoring him, the phantom charged at Link with his staff. The hero blocked the first three hits before being kicked to the ground. With the air knocked out of him Link groaned in pain.

The phantom laughed as he raised his staff.

Link grunted as he pushed himself up slightly off the ground. "Saria…"

Another bolt of lightning gathered in the weapon.

Link pulled himself to one knee. "My home…"

The Phantom shot the bolt towards the downed hero.

"My life!" Link swung the Master Sword at the bolt, deflecting it right back at the phantom. It screamed in pain as it was hit and drifted to the floor. Link got up and ran towards the downed foe with the Master Sword in both hands. "GIVE IT ALL BACK!"

With a jump slash, he cut through the phantom. It yelled in pain as it's body started to dissolve.

A familiar voice echoed in the room. "Hey, kid, you did quite well…It looks like you may be gaining some slight skill…"

"Ganondorf?!"

"But you defeated only my phantom…When you fight the real me, it won't be so easy!"

"Where are you?! Come out and face me coward!"

"What a worthless creation that ghost was! I will banish it to the gap between dimensions!"

A purple void appeared below the phantom. It clutched its head as it became whit flame and was swallowed by the void.

After that, everything was quiet. Link clutched his sword and gritted his teeth. "GANONDORF!" He started looking around the room blindly. Waiting for his voice to echo again. But all was silent. "SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW! I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Navi flew in front of his face. "Link, calm down! We're not ready to fight the real him yet!"

Link growled as he fell to his knees. He was tired. He was angry. And as much as he hated to admit it he knew Navi was right.

"Link…I'm sorry. But we will stop Ganondorf. We'll make him pay for what he did to the Great Deku Tree, the forest and everyone he hurt."

"…You're right…"

A blue light appeared in the middle of the room. "That looks like our way out." The fairy said.

"But we still haven't found Saria." Link pointed out. "Was Mindo wrong? Did she leave? Or did that phantom…what if she's…?!"

"Link, take it easy!" Navi cried as her friend grew hysterical. "I'm sure she's fine! She isn't in the temple, so she must have escaped somehow! Let's get out of here and look for her!"

"R-right."

Not entirely convinced Link stepped into the light. His body started to float as a crystal formed around him. He was engulfed in a bright light.

When he could see again he landed on a familiar blue platform. "This…is the Chamber of Sages…why…?"

A figure rose up from the green circle in front of him.

"Thank you…Because of you, I could awaken as a Sage…I am Saria. The Sage of the Forest Temple…"

Link's eyes widened. It was odd seeing her shorter than him. But there was no doubt that it was his friend. "Saria…you're a Sage?!"

"I always believed that you would come. Because I know you…"

Link took a step forward. "Saria…I-

"No…You don't have to explain it to me…Because it is destiny that you and I can't live in the same world."

"What? What do you mean? Once I destroy Ganondorf you can go back, right?"

"I'm afraid, it is not that simple, Link."

The hero looked to see another Sage. The first one he met.

"Rauru? What do you mean?"

"Even for you and the Master Sword...Ganondorf has become too strong to destroy. Our only option is to seal him into the Sacred Realm. But once we do that, the Sages must remain here to maintain the seal. Probably forever."

Link felt his heart crumble. His eyes widened. "You mean…Saria has to stay here? She can never go back? She'll never see her friends again? I'll…never see her again? No…there has to be some other way! Can't somebody else take her place?!"

"Link it's okay." Saira said. "I know what I have to do."

"This isn't fair! What did you ever do to deserve this?! I finally found you and now…" Link's fists were balled up and shaking. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Link…I wish I could stay. I really do…But I have my duty…and you have yours. I know it hurts…but we have to protect Hyrule."

Link slowly stepped towards Saria. Once he was in front of her he dropped to his knees and gripped her shoulders. Saria smiled sadly and put her hands on both sides of his face. "You've grown so much Link."

"Saria…I don't want to leave you."

"Don't worry…even if fate separates us, we'll always be friends."

"…Saria…I really wanted to keep that promise with you." Link let out a small sob before he reached into his tunic and took out Ocarina. Not the one Zelda passed to him. He played a familiar song with it. The one Saria taught him.

Saria's eyes widened. "My Ocarina…you kept it?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just though…after you received the Ocarina of Time you wouldn't need it anymore."

"What? Saria, just because I got a new Ocarina doesn't mean I would just…throw yours away! Maybe it doesn't have the Ocarina of Time's special powers, but…this is still special to me. It was given to me by you."

Tears welled up in the Kokiri's eyes. "Oh Link!" She smiled hugging him. "I…I can't begin to tell you what that means to me! Thank you!"

Link hugged her back. "If I play your song…I can still talk to you, right?"

"Of course. Talk to me whenever you want."

"I will. I promise." Link said standing up.

"I will stay here as the Forest Sage and help you…Now please take this Medallion…"

Saria held her hands up and a bright light flashed above them. A green token dropped down to Link, and slowly descended into Link's hands.

"Thank you, Saria…for everything. I'm sorry I kept you waiting for so long."

"Don't worry Link. Well…I guess this is goodbye."

Link pocketed the Medallion. "Yeah…Oh, wait. One more thing." Link said crouching down to her.

Sari looked up at him. "Huh?"

Without warning Link's hands went to her sides.

"Hup."

Next thing Saria knew she was off the floor. "EEEEEEEEEK! LINK! What's the big idea!?"

Link smiled as he held her up. "You're so light. It's weird seeing everything I grew up with so much smaller now." He placed Saria over his shoulder with his arms around her.

"LIIIIIIIIIINK! Put me down!" Saria screamed with her legs flailing and her hands banging against Link's back. Navi and Rauru laughed as they watched.

Link eventually placed her back on her feet. "I'm sorry."

"Well you oughta be!" Saria said, turning her head to the side with her arms crossed. She didn't want Link to see her red cheeks or her smiling face. She tired to sound as angry as she could, with little success. "Treating me like a little kid…"

Link laughed as he patted her head. "No, not for that. I couldn't help myself."

Saria looked up to him with a confused expression. "Then what is it?"

Link frowned. "My existence as the hero is why you're stuck here. I feel like I took your life away."

"Oh, Link." Saria gave him another hug. "You gave my life meaning. And I'll always be grateful for that."

After Link hugged her back and they had a minute to embrace, he stepped back to the centre of the platform.

"Goodbye Saria…"

"Goodbye Link…"

Tears fell from their eyes as a blue light surrounded Link. Saria watched as he and Navi drifted away.

"I will always be…your friend…"

* * *

"Oh...I see...Saria won't ever come back..."

Link stood if front of Mido, who had a depressed look on his face. "I'm sorry."

"But...I...I made a promise to Saria...If Link came back, I would be sure to tell him that Saria had been waiting for him...Because Saria...really...liked- Mido sighed and looked up at the Hylian. "Hey you. If you see him...I'm sorry for being mean to him. Tell him that, too."

Link smiled. "I will. I promise."

"Thanks. Though I doubt he'll ever forgive me for all of it now."

Link grinned as he turned around to leave. "You'd be surprised."

Mido looked up at him in surprise. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Link stopped and looked at the sky. "Hey…isn't this forest great?"

"Uh…are you feeling alright, mister?"

"Just seeing it…put's me at ease. Believe it or not, my best friend lived here. She loved this place as much as I do. As much as I wish I could stay here, I can't." He then looked back at the Kokiri. "Mido…Promise me you'll look after it."

"Of course!" the boy smiled proudly. "Such is the duty of the great Mido, leader of the Kokiri! After all this forest is my home! And it was Link and Saria's too! I have to keep it and everyone safe for their sakes!"

Link nodded as he left. "If you do that…I think Link would be more than glad to forgive you. Goodbye Mido."

Link left after that. He left the Lost Woods. Left the Forest. He stopped once he was on a bridge. The same one he and Saria were on when he received the Ocarina from her. He looked back at the hallowed-out log that lead to his home. _"Goodbye, my home. Goodbye, my friends."_

Taking out Saria's Ocarina, he played her song as he left the forest.

" _Goodbye, Saria."_

* * *

 **I feel the part where Saria awakens would have been a lot more emotional if Link could talk. And even as it is it gave me the feels when I first played the game.**


	3. Chapter 3: Come Home Someday

Saria sat on the stump playing her song. She was in front of the temple playing her music casually. She stopped in the middle of her song and sighed.

Her fairy flew over to her. "What's wrong, Saria? Still upset about Link?"

"It's almost been two weeks…I hoped he could at least visit me…I wish I knew if he was okay…they say Hyrule field is dangerous. What if he got hurt?"

"Well…He's stronger than he looks. Remember that time you two were playing tag and you ran into a Deku Scrub and got hit by it? He clobbered it with a Deku stick like it was his sworn enemy and then, not only did he carry you on his back, but he could still _run_ all the way back to your house."

Saria smiled at the memory. "Heh, heh. Yeah. Link was kinda worried about me huh?"

"Kinda? There's Kinda worried, and then there's running and yelling at everyone to get out of the way like you only had five minutes to live. He was terrified for you!"

Saria blushed as she remembered all the people staring at them as Link carried her away.

"Still…I can't help but worry…"

"Saria!"

The Kokiri's heart raced as a familiar voice reached her ears. She saw the very boy she was thinking of running up the stairs towards her. "Link!" Saria jumped off of her seat and ran over to him. She jumped at him, throwing her arms around him and tackling him to the ground.

"Ow."

"Heh, heh. Sorry." Sari laughed as she helped him up. "I'm just so glad to see you!"

"Yeah…me too." Link smiled giving her a big hug. Saria smiled as she hugged back, although she nearly winced from how tight Link's grip on her was. She kept hugging him for a minute, then realised it was going on for a while. And was it just her, or was her shoulder feeling damp?

"Link?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry."

As they pulled back Saria saw Link wipe his eyes with his arm. He was crying.

"Link? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing. Just happy to see you again."

Saria then noticed something. "Huh? Where's your fairy?"

That question brought a depressed look to Link's face. "I have a lot I need to tell you, Saria. I've only told this to two other people so far…But I caused you so much pain in that time, and you're the one I trust the most. Thant's why I'm going to tell you as well."

"That time? What are you talking about?" Saria asked, siting down on the stump.

Link sighed before he sat next to her and started. He explained to her how he went on a quest for the Spiritual Stones. How Ganondorf tricked him to open the way to the Triforce and seal himself away for seven years. And how she was one of the Sages he searched for. Finally, he explained how after Ganondorf's defeat he was sent back to regain his lost childhood.

Saria was utterly shocked after hearing this. "Link…"

"The first thing I did when I got back was tell Zelda of Ganondorf's plain. The problem is her father never believed her suspicions. So, she brought me to him to tell my story. He didn't believe me at first…but grew suspicious when I showed him this." Link said taking out a green gem. The Kokiri Emerald. "I showed it to him and told him how Ganondorf cursed the Great Deku Tree. I then told him how he was currently harming the Gorons and the Zoras. He had me stay in the castle while he sent knights to the Goron City and the Zora's Domain to confirm what I told him was true…You also helped prove that Ganondorf was evil."

"I did?" Saira asked pointing to herself. "How?"

Link took out the Ocarina Saria gave her before he left and played the lullaby Impa taught her. Saria smiled as she heard the tune.

"Wow…what a relaxing melody."

"This tune is a secret to the royal family. As were the many songs Zelda-or Sheik I should say, taught me for transporting to the temples. I don't have the Ocarina of Time anymore, so I wouldn't have been able to prove it if you didn't give me this. He had to believe me after I played those songs and the messengers confirmed that Ganondorf affected Lord Jabu-Jabu and the Dodongo's Cavern. Finally convinced I was telling him the truth, he had Ganondorf arrested. He assured me he will be executed."

Saria shuddered at the thought. But if what she heard was true, this man had it coming. "Wow. So that's why you were gone for so long."

"After that I went to go help Darunia and Ruto again. Only this time I didn't take the Spiritual Stones. Having them together is dangerous. The Door of Time should never be opened again. I came back home as soon as I could after and…here we are."

"Wow…you've been through so much Link." Saria said.

"Yeah. I lived as a kid and an adult."

"But wait a minute, how did you grow up? Kokiri never grow up."

Link sighed and looked down. He nearly forgot about that topic. "Saria…I learned this shortly after saving you in the future…I'm…a Hylian."

Saria gasped. "What?!"

"When we broke the curse on the Forest Temple, we awoke the Deku Tree Sprout. The Great Deku Tree's offspring. He told me that my father died in a war and my mother escaped with me to the forest. She died after leaving me there. The Great Deku Tree could somehow sense what fate had in store for me and raised me like I was one of you guys. That must have been why I never received a fairy…until he tasked Navi with supporting me."

"Link…"

The boy then looked up at the sky. "Saria…I'm leaving again soon."

"What? Why? You don't feel like you don't belong, here do you?" Saria asked, taking Link's hands in hers. "Because this is still your home and you're still my best friend. Being Hylian doesn't change that."

Link smiled at her. "Thank you, Saria. That means a lot to me. But that's not it. After I returned to this time Navi just…left."

"Huh? Why would she do that?"

"I don't know…that's why I need to look for her. I need to talk to her."

"I see…when are you leaving?" Saria asked in a sad tone. She finally got to meet Link again, but now he had to go. She fought against her tears only for them to slip one by one.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to spend my time today here. Then I plan to stop by Hyrule Castle to thank Zelda for everything. I don't know where I'll end up going or how long I will be gone. I'm sorry Saria."

The Kokiri scooted closer to Link on the stump and hugged him. "Link…Promise me you'll come back…I've been so lonely without you."

Link hugged her back. "I promise. As soon as I find Navi, I'll come straight home."

"*sniff* Okay. Hey…you've gotten good with an Ocarina, right?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Can we play together?" Saria asked. "Just like we promised?"

Link smiled with a nod. "Sure thing. And I know just the song."

The two started playing their Ocarinas together. Saria's song rang through the forest.

* * *

It was late. Link and Saria were playing their Ocarinas for so long. Every time Link suggested they stopped, Saria objected. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with him. But as it got late, she began to tire. Link spent whole nights awake in the future, but Saria, despite her best efforts to fight against sleep, was soon taken by it's grasp and drifted off leaning against him. Link was now carrying her through the Lost Woods.

Adnim floated close by. "This reminds me of the time Saria was hurt by a Deku Scrub."

"Yeah…"

"Link…you'll probably be gone before she wakes up, right?"

"Probably."

"Huh. You waking up before her. Imagine that. But let me make one thing clear buster."

"What's that?"

"If you take too long, I will personally hunt you down, beat you to a pulp and drag said pulp back to her! Ya got that?"

Link just laughed. "Loud and clear."

"Link…"

At first the boy worried that he woke her up. But while it looked like Saria was stirring, she just smiled in her sleep. "I will always be…your friend."

Link smiled as he continued out of the Lost Woods and towards Saria's house.

* * *

Saria woke up later than usual the next day. She sat up from her bed trying to remember what happened. "Huh? How did I get here?"

Her fairy flew over to her. "You fell asleep. Link carried you home and put you in bed."

"Oh…" Saria's eyes widened once the name registered to her mind. "LINK! Is he-

"He's gone Saria. He left this morning."

Saria went silent. An emptiness filled her heart.

"But…he did drop by to check on you. He thought about waking you up, but…he decided against it…" The fairy said, flying over to Saria's desk. "Instead he left this."

Saria got out of her bed and walked over to the desk. She saw two things. The Kokiri Emerald and a note.

 _Saria._

 _I'm sorry. At first, I thought I didn't want to wake you up because we were up late last night, and you might be tired. But the more I think about it, I'm just cowering out of having to say goodbye to you again. I did it multiple times already, and it hurts more and more looking back to it. I just wanted you to know that I will be back someday. I don't know when, but I will. Until then I want you to protect the forest I met you in. Where we became friends. Without Ganondorf cursing the forest, the great Deku Tree Sprout I mentioned yesterday should come to life sooner this time. When he does, please give him the Kokiri Emerald. I guess that's everything. Goodbye Saria. And remember, no mater how far apart fate puts us we will always be friends._

After she finished a tear fell from Saria's eye. She smiled as she held the letter to her chest.

"Link…come home soon. I'll be waiting."

* * *

 **For those of you who don't know, allow me to elaborate. According to the Hyrule Historia, when Zelda sent Link to the past after defeating Ganondorf, it made two separate timelines. The one, Link left, which will lead into Wind Waker, and the one he landed in, where he warns Zelda and the King of Ganondorf's schemes which will lead into Majora's Mask and then Twilight Princess. It was never clear to me where (Or when, whatever you want to call it.) exactly Link ended up, but we get a shot behind him in the Master Sword's chamber and I noticed the Spiritual Stones weren't there, yet he still has his kokiri sword and whatever shield he was holding, so it had to be sometime after his adventure started** **. Also Zelda seems as surprised to see him when he goes to meet her as he was when they first met. I think (and yes I'm really just guessing.) That he landed around the time of their first meeting. In other words, the Deku Tree was still killed, but Link had yet to meet the Gorons or Zoras. Again, I'm not saying this is what happened, it's just my opinion.**


	4. Chapter 4: Warm Welcomes

**Oh, my god. Well better late then never. Still updating daily, like promised. Sorry, guys, I got sidetracked with writing Fates of S.T.E.A.M. and admittedly, the X legacy collection.**

* * *

Saria played her Ocarina at her hidden place. It was easier getting there. Ever since Ganondorf was arrested, the creatures were a lot more tame. Now just about anyone can get there with no trouble at all, provided they knew the way there.

Every time she did so she'd think about her friend. It had been three months since he left. Sometimes she would wonder if he found Navi. Or if he was okay. The outside world was a mystery to her. She feared what could have happened to her friend.

" _Saria…"_

Her head lifted from her instrument when she heard her name.

"What's wrong, Saria?" her fairy asked.

"I thought I heard someone call me."

"Really? I didn't hear anything."

"Saria…"

The girl stood up from the stump. "There it is again…I think it came from the temple." She said looking behind her.

"The Forest Temple? Nobody has been there for decades. The great Deku Tree forbade any Kokiri of fairy from entering it."

Saria looked at the tree near the entrance above her and ran over to it and carefully started climbing.

"Whoa, Saria! Did you not hear what I just said?!"

"I know but…I feel like something important is going on in there. I need to find out. You can stay here if you want."

"N-no way! It's my job to take care of you!"

Once Saria got to the top of the tree, she ran across it's long branch and jumped over to the entrance. She slowly entered the temple.

"Wow…it's pretty dark in here."

She walked towards the first door on a stone wall and opened it. She wondered around looking at the interior.

" _Something about this seems…familiar."_

She then came across a strange room. There was a hollow pillar with four torches around it, each with a differently colored flame.

"What is that?" Adnim asked.

"I have no idea…Wait…do you hear something?"

They looked around.

"Yeah…something's here…something that's…moving…"

They looked around to find the source of the ominous sounds. Then Saria noticed something and looked down. A shadow. A shadow shaped like a hand.

She looked up just in time to see two giant hands drop from the ceiling.

"ACK!"

One of them dropped on Saria. The other on her fairy.

"AHHHHH! W-what are these things!?" Saria asked, struggling in it's grip.

"Ngh! Let us go you creepy monsters!" Adnim shouted as the one holding her lifted towards the ceiling.

"Adnim! No!" Saria screamed as she was dragged into the pillar. It slowly went down to another floor. Once there, the Wall Master carried her down a hall with her kicking and screaming, while trying to lift her trapped arms.

"Stop it! Where are you taking me?!"

She was brought into another dark room and lifted to a platform before she was dropped onto it.

"Oof!"

Just as she started to get up, the Wall Master dropped onto her with another one alongside it. Each one held her arms in a tight grip, keeping her on her knees.

"Ow! Hey, that hurts! Let go of me!"

She then heard a strange sound. She looked up to see a black creature she had never seen before. And on it's back was a tall dark man. He looked down at her with a wicked grin.

"Found you…Forest Sage."

Saria was too scared to struggle or even speak. The man held a hand up and a purple circle appeared under her. Suddenly her legs were pulled into a void up to her knees.

"Sink to the depths of darkness!"

Saria screamed as she slowly sank further. Once she was waist deep, the Wall Masters let her arms go, but by then they would do her no good. She stared up with an arm reached out as it went past her neck. Soon only that arm and her face stayed above.

And then darkness enveloped her vision.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Saria shot out of bed. Sweet dripped from her face. It was night. She was sitting on her bed. Adnim flew over to her. "Saria, what happened? Another bad dream?"

The girl looked at her fairy. She was safe. They both were. It was all just a nightmare. Trembling, Saria threw the covers over herself, burying her face into her pillow, slightly curled up.

"Hey…Saria? You're starting to make me worry. Ever since Link left, you've been getting all sorts of scary dreams."

Saria just laid there, whimpering and crying.

Adnim sighed. She doubted Saria wanted to talk about it, But, it must have been frightening. _"Come back soon Link. Saria's falling apart here…"_

* * *

Saria didn't get much sleep. But she still went to her secret place and played her Ocarina. But occasionally she'd glance at the temple uneasily.

"Hey, Saria!"

A Kokiri girl ran up to her. "You gotta see this! It's unbelievable!"

Saria stopped her music to look up. "What is?"

"You gotta see for yourself, now come on!"

"Wha-whoa!"

Before she knew it, Saria was being dragged away by her arm. She was taken out of the Lost Woods. They went through the village before she recognized the path they were taking.

Her heart sank when she saw the remains of the dead Deku Tree. she then saw all the other Kokiri gathered in front of it for some reason.

Mido turned around. "Oh. Saria."

"Everyone? What's going on?"

"A few of us were going to pay our respects to the Great Deku Tree." The female Kokiri said as she let go of her arm. "Then we saw this."

Saria made her way through the crowd and if front of the tree was a sprout of some kind. It had two leaves on it.

"What is that?" Adnim asked.

Saria knelled in front of it. _"Could this be what Link was talking about?"_

Everyone stared at it intently. Suddenly something large popped out of the ground.

"EEEEEEK!" Saria was so startled she fell over.

Everyone else made panicked yelps at what rose up. But it didn't seem threatening. It was a roundish sprout, with a smile, and a stick in its mouth.

"Hi there! I'm the Deku Tree sprout! Sorry for making ya wait! Now I can grow and flourish!"

Everyone blinked.

"The…Deku Tree…sprout?" Mido asked. "Like…his successor or something?"

"Yup, Pretty much. Wow, I've been waiting so long to meet all of ya! And I'm gonna do my best to protect you all!"

There was some more awkward silence. Saria was the first to flash an exited smile. Many soon after her. She got back on her feet as the others approached.

"Wow! This is sooooo cool!" one of the boys said.

"Awww, look at him! He's so cute!" the girl that brought Saria laughed hugging it.

Saria couldn't help but laugh. But soon she remembered she made a promise to a friend. One she had to keep. She slowly approached the sprout.

"Great Deku Tree…I have something I need to give you."

She took out the Kokiri Emerald.

"Wow! What a pretty stone!" A girl said.

"Wait…ain't that the Kokiri Emerald?" one of the Know-it-all brothers asked. "Why do you have it?"

"Oh! Link gave you that, didn't he?" the sprout asked.

"Huh? Link? What the heck was he doing with it?" Mido asked.

"The Great Deku Tree gave it to him before dying." Saria said. "Before he left he gave it to me…to give to the sprout."

"Well, thanks, Saria!" the sprout said happily. "You both did a great job taking care of it."

Saria watched the Spiritual Stone slowly float towards the sprout, who gazed at it. Then out of the blue, the Deku Sprout opened its mouth and swallowed it whole in the blink of an eye. Everyone stared at it worryingly.

"What? It's safe in my stomach, ain't it?" the sprout asked before opening his mouth again. The stone floated back out. "And I can bring it back up if I ever need to." He added before swallowing it again.

"This is incredible…" Saria said before sighing. "I wish Link was here to see this…"

Mido growled tapping his foot. "Where _is_ that moron?! It's been months since he left without saying a word, dang it!" Everyone looked at the self-appointed "leader" of the Kokiri with shocked eyes. "What are you people looking at? Do I have something on my face?"

"Mido… _You're_ worried about Link?" one of the boys asked.

Mido's eyes widened, realising what he said out loud before looking away with his arms crossed. "O-of course not! It's not like I _miss_ that fairyless loser! But it's an insult to the Great Deku Tree Sprout for even one of the Kokiri to not be here to greet him when he-

"Mido?"

"What?!" he grumbled looking at Saria. He was surprised to see a smug grin on her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"Did you just call Link a Kokiri? As in, one of us?"

"I…Uh…" Everyone else was smiling at him. Finally, the pressure became to much for him. "GAH! ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I MISS HIM! He just HAS to come back! What's taking the jerk so long!?"

There were some surprised gasps. But soon everyone was smiling and laughing.

"I miss him too…" another girl sighed.

"We all do." One of the Know-it-all brothers added. "The forest feels empty without the poor guy…"

"He'll come back." Everyone looked at Saria, who clasped her hands together. "He has to come back…he…has to…"

Everyone looked at the saddened Saria with upset looks of their own. They felt bad for her. And while none of them could say they missed Link as much as she did, they did feel like they lost a dear friend.

"There you guys are!"

Everyone's ears and eyes perked up at the familiar voice.

"Sheesh! When I arrived to see that the village was empty I thought something bad might have happened. You all had me worried."

Everyone looked around and saw a blond clad in green approach.

"What's everyone doing here?" a fairy, floating next to him asked. "Did something happen?"

Everyone gaped. They couldn't believe their eyes. Saria was the first to walk towards him. "Link…?"

The boy smiled as he saw his friend. "Hi, Saria!"

"LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!" Saria ran over to her friend and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"Ow. Again."

" _WE_ had _YOU_ worried!?" Saria asked, crying into his chest. "You were gone for so long!"

Everyone ran up to them.

"Heh, heh. Sorry about that." Link chuckled, rubbing Saria's back, comforting her.

"What the heck have you been doing?!" Mido asked.

"Looking for a friend." Link smiled, looking up at Navi.

The fairy then looked up ahead. "Oh! The Great Deku Tree Sprout!

Link and Saria stood up looking at the young tree.

"Hi there! Good to see ya Link! You too Navi!"

"You know who I am?" the fairy asked.

"Of course, I do! I'm know all the previous Deku Tree knew! I also know why you left Link."

Saria turned to her. "That's right. Why did you leave him? He was worried about you."

"I'm sorry…The Great Deku Tree tasked me with looking after Link during his journey…once that was done and I noticed how much Link has grown I thought I wasn't needed anymore…And with the Deku Tree gone I thought I wasn't of any use to Hyrule…"

"Navi…" Link said holding his hand up to her. "I'm just one guy. I can't do everything no mater how much I change. I will need to rely on my friends."

"That's right! You both are our friends and are always welcome to the forest!" the sprout added.

"I hope so…" Link sighed.

"Link, you have to tell us what you've been up to!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah! Let's all go to my place!" Saria suggested.

Everyone laughed and ran towards the exit. One Kokiri stopped in front of it. "Hey, Link."

"Mido?"

"Saria was waiting for all this time ya know…because she really…Just don't go off on your own like that again! Next time I see you try that I'm gonna take the bolder from the maze and block off the forest exit with it! Ya hear me?!"

Link simply smiled. "Okay."

With that he left to join the others. Now it was just, Link, Saria and their fairies.

"So, Link. What will you do now?" Saria asked.

"I want to continue living here…for as long as I can anyway. I'll probably keep in touch with my other friends. But…eventually I'll grow up again. It won't be long before everyone notices that I'm not a Kokiri."

Saria nearly forgot about that. "Oh…what will you do when that happens?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe, I'll travel the world. Maybe I'll go serve Hyrule as a knight like my father. Or maybe I'll stay here…as a protector of this forest in case something like Ganondorf threatens this forest again. You know, I really wish I was a Kokiri. Then I'd never have to worry about leaving."

"Link…"

"But even if I decide to leave again…" Link smiled as he turned to his friend. "I'll always come back here to visit. My home. My friends. And you."

Saria smiled and hugged him. "And I'll be waiting for you every time."

Link hugged her back. "Thank you, Saria. For everything."

* * *

 **I love the Deku Tree Sprout's behavior. He's smart like the Great Deku Tree but more optimistic. It's what you'd expect from a kid Deku Tree. Okay, one more chapter to go. What's left to talk about? Find out tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friends Forever

The pain. The regret. For years the hero felt this. He felt this stinging pain in his heart, that he could not ignore. So painful it was, it kept him from resting in peace. For years he wondered this land, even after his passing. He didn't know what he was going to accomplish. Didn't know where his journey would take him or how long he would be on it. But he wandered and wandered alone.

Then one day he came across that boy. He had the same name as him. He was dressed in the same proud green. At first the hero thought it had to be a coincidence. But still he kept watch over him. He saw his power, that he showed fighting monsters. His wisdom in solving dungeon puzzles. And his courage in every trail he faced.

The hero had no doubt that this Link had the markings of a true hero. Could this be his chance? Would he finally be able to do what he couldn't before?

Could he pass something down to the future?

He decided to confront the boy. At first, he could tell he was raw in ever sense of the word. Currently lacking but filled to the brim with potential. And so, he took him in as his student. One by one he taught him his skills. The ones he worked hard to perfect himself. And soon enough, this Link had not only learned, but mastered all of them.

As soon as he saw him master the great spin and use it on him…that blow tore through it all. The regret. The same. Utterly destroyed by the Master Sword. The very blade he once held. The weight that pushed down on him, was finally gone.

But he could not yet rest. There was one more thing bothering him now. He could not believe it. The threat he though he vanquished had returned. Ganondorf lived. A new regret formed in him. The regret that he didn't see him put to death personally. And now he was back to haunt the land he fought so hard to protect.

As a gold wolf he watched. He watched Link's final confrontation with Ganondorf. Was it a coincidence or fate that Link finished the hero's sworn enemy with not only the sword he once wielded against him, but with the first skill he taught Link? The ending blow. And this Zelda that aided him…She was a strong and wise as the one he knew. As for Minda…something about seeing her working alongside Link remind him of Navi.

At last satisfied he turned to leave, hoping not to be seen. But he did not notice that Link caught glimpse of him in the corner of his eye.

"Princess Zelda…Minda…please wait here. I have something I need to do."

He hurried of in the direction his teacher left in. It surprisingly didn't take long for him to catch up. "Wait! Please, wait!"

The wolf looked behind him and was surprised to see Link catch up. It took a moment for him to catch his breath. "You're…still here…I thought you said your regrets were gone."

In a bright flash, Link found himself getting off the ground, in the same realm of light he was trained in. He saw his mentor, clad in armor with a glowing red eye. His back still turned to him.

"They were. But in their place took…concerns."

"You mean Ganondorf."

"Yes. Years ago, I thought Ganondorf was over and done with…how naïve of me. And because of that, you and all of Hyrule were drawn into conflict."

Link shook his head. "You shouldn't blame yourself. You've suffered enough."

The hero went silent.

"And so, have they."

He then turned his head to look at Link. "They?"

"On this path of a hero…I've been to many places. I met so many people…you must have to, being a hero yourself."

The hero then saw faces flash in his mind. Faces of the many he met.

"Think about it. They must all be there on the other side. They must miss you…their hero. Don't you think it's time you met up with them again?"

The hero was again silent. He thought back to all he met. All he cared for. "…You're…right…I cannot believe it took me all this time to realise that…for so long I've worried about easing my own pain…I nearly forgot about them…"

"Then don't make them wait any longer. I know you said the path of the sword was a lonely one…but is that true for the path of a hero?"

The hero felt his body get lighter. He began to glow. He could tell. He was passing on. "Thank you…had it not been for you, I'd wander this land as a cursed soul for the rest of time."

Link smiled. "No. It is I who should thank you. I'm honored to be the successor of a true hero."

The hero turned around. "And I am proud to have you as my successor. Take care of Hyrule. The land I-no. My friends and I treasured. I leave it in your capable hands. Farwell."

With that, he disappeared. And soon Link was sent back.

"Farewell…hero of Hyrule. Rest in peace."

* * *

"Link…Link…"

The hero awoke to the sound of his name. He was lying on his back. Looking at the sky.

"Huh?"

He sat up and looked in front of him. "Th-this is-!"

It looked just Hyrule Field. The field he was familiar with so many years ago.

It then registered to Link that something was odd with his voice. Then he looked in front of him and recognized the brown boots on his feet. The green tunic he wore. He looked at himself. Felt his face. He was flesh again, rather than bone. And he was…young. As young as he was when he was a child before his adventures started. His missing eye was back as well.

"Link!"

A blue light flew in front of him.

"Navi?!"

"Sheesh! You took so long!" The fairy laughed. "Some of us though we'd never see you again!"

"Us?"

"Link."

A familiar voice filled his ears. He looked behind him to see her. "S…Saria…?"

"Hey, Link." the Kokiri smiled gently.

The boy was at a loss for words at first. But then he sprang to his feet and ran over to Saria, before leaping into her, tackling her to the ground in his embrace.

"Ow. So, this is what that feels like." The girl laughed. Both of their fairies flew overhead.

Once they were on their knees, Link, began to cry as his embrace tightened. "It really is you…"

Saria's eyes watered up and she hugged him and rubbed his back. "Welcome back Link. We all waited for you."

"We?"

Link then looked up. Behind Saria everyone was there. Mido, Darunia, Ruto, Impa, Malon, even Skull Kid, Tatl, and Tael, plus many more. Every friend Link ever made in Hyrule and Termina was there. And they were all smiling at him.

A newfound happiness overwhelmed his heart. Even more tears of joy uncontrollably fell from his eyes and onto Saria's shoulder.

"We missed you Link." Saria said sweetly. "So, so much."

"I'm sorry." Link sniffled hugging tighter. "I'm so...so sorry."

"Don't apologize." Zelda then stepped out of the crowd. She was as young as she was when she and Link first met.

"Zelda?"

"Link…we don't know what this place is…but now seeing you here I think I understand why we are the way we were when we first meet you. It is because this is what we were like when we had no doubts or fears. We were just ordinary people living honest lives. These are our happiest memories."

"That's right Link." Navi said. "You were not burdened with being a hero. Just an ordinary boy, living in a peaceful village."

Saria pulled away from her hug to look at Link with a smile. "Link. You couldn't pass away because the life you lived as a hero still burdened you. But it's time you let all of that go. Our time is over. But now there are others who can continue what we started."

Link wiped the last of his tears away and nodded. "You're right. And I've seen it with my own eyes."

Then, Kafei stepped forward. "It is unfortunate that your actions as a hero were never realized...but we remember all the things you did to help us even when you didn't have a reason to and for whatever it may be worth, that makes you a hero to us."

"Thank you, Kafei. Hey, Zelda?"

"Yes, Link?"

"Will I stay like this forever? As a kid?"

"Most likely. None of us have aged since coming here."

"Then…does this make my a Kokiri or Hylian? What am I?"

"I can tell you exactly what you are." Saria said cupping his cheek. "You are Link. And that's all that maters to us."

Link smiled with a nod. "Then that's all I need."

"Good!" Saria smiled as they got on their feet. "Now come on! We've got so much to catch up on!"

"Agreed!" Darunia laughed as he approached. He lifted Link up to sit on top of him. Darmani lifted Saria to sit on him.

"Hey, Link! Saria and I have been practicing!" Skull kid said taking out his flute. "Let's play that song together!"

Link nodded as he and Saria took out their matching Ocarinas. Together the trio played Saria's song. Everyone smiled as the tune reached their ears. Darunia's sudden dancing nearly threw Link off him. Mikau out of instinct, stated playing his guitar. Zelda even took out her harp.

As the music played, together everyone smiled as they walked towards Kokiri forest. Link was exited just thinking of it. Going home. With his friends. And friends they would be forever.

" _Finally…I'm free. Thank you…hero of Hyrule."_

* * *

 **I gotta say, I feel sorry for Oot Link. So I decided to give him a happy ending here for what happened in Twilight Princess. Anyway, that's the end of this story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Maybe I'll go back to Ocarina of Time someday. But for now back to the X legacy collection-uh, I mean Fates of S.T.E.A.M.! Yeah I'm still working on that! But seriously, don't worry, next chapter should be out Sunday.**


End file.
